When performing shooting operations, conventional imaging apparatuses subject raw image information imaged by an imaging sensor (RAW images) to de-Bayering processing (demosaicing processing) so as to convert the raw image information into signals made up of luminance and color difference. The signals are then subjected to developing processing such as noise removal, optical distortion correction, image optimization, and so forth. The imaging apparatus then generally performs compression encoding on the developed luminance signals and color difference signals, and then records in a recording medium.
On the other hand, there are imaging apparatuses capable of recording RAW images. While the amount of data necessary to record RAW image is great, this is preferred by many advanced users. The reason is that advantages there are such as correction and deterioration of the original image being minimal, and that post-shooting editing can be performed.
PTL 1 discloses an imaging apparatus that records RAW images. Disclosed in PTL 1 is a configuration where developing parameters are recorded along with a RAW image, and when reproducing, the RAW image is developed and reproduced using these developing parameters.
As of recent, imaging sensors in imaging apparatuses have advanced to where the number of pixels per image is much greater. Further, the number of images which can be taken by continuous shooting per second is on the rise. This has led to a compounded increase in the amount of processing for each of the processing making up the developing processing, such as de-Bayering processing on RAW images, noise removal, optical distortion correction, and so forth. This has come to necessitate large-scale circuits and increased electric power consumption in the imaging apparatuses, in order to performing real-time developing processing in parallel with shooting. Even then, there may be cases where the imaging apparatus cannot exhibit high-level shooting performance, due to circuits being occupied for developing processing, and constraints related to electric power consumption.
On the other hand, the amount of processing related to developing at the time of shooting might be reduced by a configuration where RAW images are recorded without being developed, such as in PTL 1, but promptly reproducing and displaying the images becomes difficult since the images are recorded in a pre-development state. Further, the fact that RAW images have peculiarities unique to this data format, and that the format may differ from one manufacturer to another, can result in RAW images taken with one device not being able to be reproduced (developed) on another device. Accordingly, conventional RAW image recording formats have in cases been disadvantageous with regard to ease of use by the user.
There has been a problem as described above, that in order for an imaging apparatus to realize high-level shooting performance and also be capable of fast image output of reproduced images, either expensive circuits need to be installed for high-output driving, or the RAW images need to be able to be recorded and reproduced in a fast and convenient manner. Particularly, increased costs are a detriment to the user, so it is important that the imaging apparatus be able to record RAW images in an easy-to-handle manner.